The Spectacular Star Kids III: Collision of Worlds
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: The Star Kids have become heroes to Seattle. Nicholas and friends decide to take a vacation in the land of Ooo, but discover strange things happening, and the Lich King returns to try and take over Ooo and Earth. The Star Kids must unite with Finn and friends to stop the Lich King as well as a new Rouge's gallery that has one thing in common: Gadd Science Incorporated
1. Chapter 1: A New Friend

Chapter 1: An old promise, and a new friend

(Disclaimer! I owe nothing of Super Smash Bros, Adventure Time, or any memorable quotes you might recognize!)

Previously on The Spectacular Star Kids….

Back at the secret weapon facility, someone was locked in a cage. "I feel it in my veins," he said, "No matter what they do, they can't contain it." Tatanga came down. "So I see you tapped into your abilities," he said. "Yes," he said, "And once I reach full power, I'll find the boy who did this to me and fry him to a crisp." "How do you intend to do that?" asked Tatanga. "You wanna know how powerful I am?" he asked, "Well I wanna know too." "Who should I call you?" asked Tatanga. He caused electricity to go around the room. "Don't you know?" he asked, "I already have a codename. I'm Shockwave." He caused a power outage in the room. "Impressive," said Tatanga….

Its me, Nicholas Shay, aka Kasai leader of the… You know. I've come a long way from being chosen by a wizard to be the leader of a team of heroes. Back then things didn't really work. But now Seattle finally likes us. I've given hope to this city that things would work out. I'm on top of my classes and exceeding in music. My friends from New York decided to stay. Plus my best friend and I are getting closer to each other.

I was free falling from a building and landed safely and jumped to another building. I was on my way to SilverStar High for a Jazz Concert. All my stuff was already there, I just needed to show up. I heard something on my headphone radio. "Police officers be on guard," said someone, "A truck from GSI carrying capsules has been hijacked by members of Team Rocket." I looked at my watch. "I got time," I said, "Let's get to work!" I jumped off the building and morphed and swung into action. Meanwhile a truck carrying strange capsules was being taken by three familiar Team Rocket Members, Jessie, James, and Meowth. "They're chasing us!" said Meowth. "So?" said Jessie, "Bring some firepower!" Meowth fired a machine gun at the police cars.I flew into action and landed on the truck. "What the…" said a thug. He saw me. "Waste him!" he said. They tried to attack me and I fought them back. "What's going on up there?" asked Jessie, "James, go check out what's happening?" He went up and saw me. "I know you," he said. He pulled a pokeball and threw it. Porygon 0 came out. "Attack!" said James. He tried to attack me and I used Chaos Control to quickly get out of the way. I jumped in front of the car and punched the center of it making it stop.

The police arrived just in time to catch them. "Thank you Kasai," said an officer, "You're one hell of a hero." "Just doing my duty," I said. I heard on the radio that there was a bank robbery. "Bank robbey?" I asked as I looked at my clock, "I still got time." I sprung into action and headed for the bank. I saw some old frags. "He's been here," I said. I saw some henchmen. "There he is!" said one of them. They tried to attack me, and I dodged their punches. Someone knocked one of them out. It was Captain Douglass. "Captain Falcon," I said. "Its Douglass," he said, "Falcon is my nickname." "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I heard there was a robbery so I decided to spring into action. Are you taking care of my cousin?" "Yeah," I said as I knocked one of the thugs in the face, "She's safe and sound." "Good," he said. A few moments later they were all tied up. "The police will be here to take care of the trash," I said. I saw Jaelin drive by in his car. "Hey Nicholas!" he said. "Hey Jaelin," I said. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" he asked. "I still got time," I said. I heard gunshots coming from a building. I jumped up there and saw some more thugs. I heard some ticking. "What is that?" I asked. It started going faster and I saw a light. "Frag!" I said. It exploded. From the smoke came a shadow of a pig like creature and I realized who it was. "War-Hog!" I said. "Kasai," he said.

He tried attacking me and I dodged his attacks. I punched him in the face. "That freakin hurt!" he said. He knocked me out the way and escaped. "Get back here!" I said as I followed him. I pressed on my chain shooters but they wouldn't work. "Oh boy," I said. I realized they were out of batteries. I landed on a car, but luckily no one was in it. My phone rang. "Hello?" I asked. "Nicholas, where are you?" asked Saria, "We're about to start." "Tell Mr. Mark I'm gonna be a little late," I said, "I'm in the middle of road rage." Saria heard sirens on her ends. "Are those sirens?" she asked. "No," I said, "I'll be there in a bit." I hung up. "Nicholas!" she said, "Pick up!" "Where's Nick?" asked Taj. "He's gonna be a little late," said Saria. "Its expected of him," said Siqquan, "He's a hero." I saw his truck and started jumping on buildings to reach him. "You're not losing me!" I said. I jumped on top of his truck. "I'm running late, so let's make this quick," I said. He pressed a button unleashing flame throwers. "Oh come on!" I said. I jumped and they fired causing smoke to come and keep him from seeing. The smoke cleared and he was heading for a wall. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. He hit the wall. I pulled the door open and he was gone. But I did see something that looked important.

Some police cars came later and saw the thing I had. "Take this to GSI," I said, "The professor may wanna take a look at this." Jaelin drove by and saw me. "What happened here?" he asked. "Road rage," I said, "Ok, so next time we should come up with a strategy to catch War-Hog." "He got away?" asked Douglass. "Unfortunately," I said, "But I did find this." My watch beeped. "Oh boy," I said, "Jaelin can you give me a ride?" "Sure," he said. "I have to go now," I said. "What about War-Hog?" asked Douglass. "If it was any other night I'd catch him on, but I have something going on now," I said, "But don't worry. We'll get him, eventually!" Jaelin drove me to SilverStar High. I made it to the back of the stage and got my guitar. "You made it," said Saria. "Yeah," I said.

Meanwhile in the Land of Ooo…

Finn was looking up at the sky. He was remembering old memories of the girls he had relationships with. First there was Princess Bubblegum, then there was Flame Princess who both threw him away. "Finn, you gotta get over this," said Jake, "Seeing you like this isn't good." "I know," said Finn, "But I really had something for them." "Well that doesn't mean you won't find someone new," asked Jake, "Help me out on this Bmo." "I don't know how," said Bmo, "I don't know about girls." Finn kept looking out the window. Princess Bubblegum was looking out a window. "I'm so sorry Finn," said Princess Bubblegum. She remembered something that she shouldn't have done long ago.

She remembered a deal. "If you can find a way to get Finn and Flame Princess apart, then I'll have LSP go on a date with you," said Bubblegum. "It's a done deal," said Ice King. She then remembered using some kind of machine to imprint a fake dream in Finn's head. "This is all my fault," said Bubblegum, "If I tell him he's gonna hate me for life." She went to her bed and started crying. "Yes," said a strange voice, "Keep crying, for soon you will lose your beloved hero." A snail was looking through a strange globe.

I saw Carl and Taiga (A human cat girl) bullying someone. They were tossing a girl's trumpet back and forth. "Hey!" I said. They looked at me. "What do you want?" asked Taiga. "Leave her alone," I said, "She needs that trumpet." "I missed the part where I'm supposed to care," said Carl. They kept doing it. "I said stop!" I said. I stepped on Taiga's tail and she dropped it. It wasn't damaged at all. Mr. Mark was watching us. "We'll have our time," said Carl. "Looking forward to it," I said. Deija was looking at the girl as she was looking at me. "So that's the boy you have eyes for?" she asked. "Y-yeah," said the girl. "Well go talk to him," said Deija, "Ask him out." "But he's all kissy-kissy with that Toadstool girl," said the girl. "Not really," said Taj, "They're just good friends." "But… but what if he doesn't like ponytails?" asked the girl, "Or what if he thinks its weird that I wear a tie?" "If you don't ask him, you'll never know," said Deija. "Just go talk to him!" said Taiga. "Shut up!" said Siqquan, "She's right though."

I gave the girl her trumpet. "I believe this belongs to you," I said. "Thank you," she said blushing. "No problem," I said. "So you're the guitar player?" she asked. "Yea," I said. "Cool," she said. "Hey, I like your ponytail," I said, "And you look really cute in a shirt and tie combo." "Really?" she asked. I nodded. Toadstool came by. "Just wanted to wish you good luck," she said, "Knock 'em dead." She walked back out. After a few more moments we started playing some jazz songs. The audience was amazed by our talent. After about an hour and 30 minutes the show was over. The audience was congratulating us. "Not bad for a junior," said Corbin. "Thanks dude," I said. Saria came to me with an article. "Did this road rage have anything to do with, I don't know…. Fighting giant humanoid pigs?" she asked as she showed it to me, "Why didn't you tell me?" "What's this?!" asked Mr. Mark. He saw a cigarette in Ami's drum set. "I don't know how it got there!" said Ami. "A likely story," said Mr. Mark, "Get outta here and don't bother coming back for the rest of the month." "You mean…." asked Ami, "I'm suspended?" "That's right!" he said. She walked out the room. "That doesn't make any sense," I said, "Ami doesn't smoke." I suddenly realized something.

I barged through the doors of the Jazz Band room. "What the hell is your problem?!" I said to Carl, "Look dude I agree that it was un-cool that Ami replaced your guitar strings with bubblegum, honestly I do, but you didn't have to go and pull a stunt like that!" "Maybe Yumi did it," said Carl. "Don't pull that shit with me," I said, "She went sober after Sophomore year." "Maybe you should get sober," he said. He punched me in the face and we started fighting. Taiga tried to tackle me and I dodged her. She grabbed me by the arms. "Now you're gonna learn to respect me," said Carl. He took my guitar out of its case. "Don't you dare!" I said. He slammed it and it broke. I got really mad. I tackled him and he fell on another guitar. Mr. Mark heard noise and came in. "What's going on in here?" he asked. "Carl went beserk on me and smashed my guitar and the school's guitar," I said. He looked at him. "Get the smell out of here," he said, "Get the Smell outta here." Carl backed out. "Wait, wait," he said. "Get the SMELL outta here!" he said, "GET THE FUDGE OUTTA HERE!" Carl went through the doors of the exit. "And don't you come back!" said Mr. Mark. I got up and saw my guitar. "Good riddance a-hole," I said. I started heading out.

"You get out there and tell Carl it wasn't his fault right now!" said Toadstool. "No!" I said, "He deserved what he got!" "I can't believe you would do this over sheer jealousy," said Toadstool. "I told you I'm not jealous," I said, "That guys been pulling pranks since day 1!" "Why do you dislike him so much?" asked Toadstool. "He's a rip-off artist, a flirt, and a douchebag!" I said. "Hasn't it accoured to you that maybe he's had a bad childhood and that's why he acts how he does today?" asked Toadstool. "Not really," I said, "But that doesn't mean he can steal my friends and my identity." "I can't believe you!" said Toadstool. "Look Toadstool, I did this school a big favor," I said. "Don't ruin the slightest amount of respect I have for you by making up excuses," said Toadstool, "Go away, and stay away." She walked away from me. I was heading back home and the girl with the trumpet was watching me.

A few days later I was swinging around the city on patrol. "How about those Star Kids?" asked a reporter, "That one time, they saved a billion lives from a bridge." I was watching TV and saw that some people became heroes. "I became a hero because of the Star Kids," said Luna, "I seem like a jewel thief, but I actually steal from thieves and give back." I saw a lot of people in costumes. "Looks like I outdid myself," I said. The phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?" I said. "Nicholas, I've come up with a trip for this summer and you're invited," said Saria, "Ever heard of a show called Adventure Time?" "Yeah," I said. "Well turns out that stuff like that actually existed!" said Saria, "And we're gonna have a vacation there!" "Cool," I said. We were at school and Saria gave each of us a ticket. "Have you seen Toadstool?" asked Saria. "No," I said, "We haven't talked to each other since that day." "Oh," said Saria.

"Yeah," said Natalie, "I heard about your fight with her." "What?!" I asked. "It was posted on Facebook," said Daisy. "Who posted?" I asked. "Maddy," said Daisy. "I'm gonna smash a rock," I said. I went searcing for Maddy and found her. "Madeline Ciampa!" I said, "Don't move!" "He seems mad," said Izzy, "You probably did something." "Shut up," said Maddy. "Do you have any idea how much (bleep) trouble you're in?" I asked. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Its obviously that a stone hearted girl like you wouldn't know what I'm talking about," I said, "You posted about the fight that Toadstool and I had, when I specifically told you not to (bleep) do that." "How are you doing that with your mouth?" asked Maddy. "Never (bleep) mind how the (bleep) I'm doing it!" I said. "It was a post worthy event," said Maddy. "Well I would've appreciated it if you had kept it a secret," I said. "Sorry," said Maddy. "Its fine," I said, "But next time, keep it a secret." "Ok," said Maddy. "Now if you'll excuse me," I said, "I have a ticket do deliver." I was heading to Best Buy to find Toadstool. I saw her and Carl was there. I gasped and went inside and saw them talking. "So you wanna come?" asked Carl. "I'd love to!" said Toadstool. She hugged him. I had tears in my eyes and ran out.

Meanwhile back in Ooo, Princess Bubblegum was looking at a mirror. "I have to make things right between me and Finn again," she said. She looked at a potion. "If I drink this, I'll be 13 again," she said, "And we'll be together forever like he always wanted. But who am I kidding? With all the stuff I did to him in the past…." "What have you done to him?" asked Peppermint Butler. "I rejected him, accused him of being jealous, chose my kingdom over him, and broke his heart 100 times," said Princess Bubblegum, "And to top it all off, I broke up Finn and Flame Princess! I don't know what I'm gonna do now." "Start with the hardest thing," said Peppermint Butler, "Forgive yourself. He still loves you and that's all there is to it." "I suppose you're right," said Princess Bubblegum. Her phone ringed.

"Hello?" she answered. "Hey Princess," said Finn. "Hi Finn," said Princess Bubblegum, "Thank you again for coming with me to the Lemon Kingdom." "No sweat," said Finn. "Listen, I'm sorry about those things I did to you," she said. "Its ok," said Finn, "I was acting childish." "That's what's amazing about you," said Princess Bubblegum. "Really?" asked Finn. "Yeah," said Princess Bubblegum. "I'm glad you think so," said Finn. "Listen Finn, we have some guests coming over to the land of Ooo, and I was wondering after we get them situated if you'd like to… maybe, spend some time with me." There was silence for a second. "Hello?" asked Princess Bubblegum. "Sure," said Finn. "Great," said Princess Bubblegum, "See you then?" "Ok," said Finn. He hung up. "Princess Bubblegum asked me on a date," said Finn. "That's good," said Jake.

Saria knocked on my door. "Can I come in?" asked Saria. "No," I said. Saria used her key to open the door. She saw my room a mess. "Oh my god," said Saria, "You look like something died inside of you." "Something did die inside," I said, "My heart." "Oh yeah," said Saria, "Because of Carl." "Don't rub it in," I said. "Sorry," said Saria. "She was my friend and she betrayed me." "Look, she called me and she said to tell you she was sorry about that night," said Saria. "Ok," I said. "She just thought you were framing him," said Saria. "I wasn't," I said. "I believe you," said Saria. "At least you believe me," I said. "Look, if you're gonna get over Toadstool, you should start dating other girls," said Saria. "I'm not really up for it," I said, "Besides, nobody would wanna go out with me." "Come on, you look great," said Saria, "You just need to get out the house some." I walked out of my room. "When you feel like it, I'll sign you up for online dating," said Saria. I kept walking.

Later I was throwing fireballs at some old Junk that Toadbert was throwing in the air. "Nice shot," said Toadbert. "Thanks," I said. I kept doing it. "Well that made me feel better," I said. I got out my guitar and played some music. I saw someone. It was the girl with the trumpet. She had on a denim shirt with a black tank top. "Toadbert, I think we got trouble," I said. He came to me. "Don't look now, but I think that girl was watching us play that game," I said, "She may know about my powers." He looked over. "Didn't I say, 'don't look'?" I said. "You're right," said Toadbert, "I've seen that girl here a few times. It seems like she has quite a little crush on you." "What?" I asked, "Don't be ridiculous." I turned around and saw her right in front of me. "Yikes!" I said as I fell down.

I quickly got back up and wiped the dust off me. "Hi," said the girl. "Hello," I said. "I wanted to say thank you for what you did at the concert." "No prob," I said. "I heard you playing guitar some," said the girl, "You sound really good." "Thanks," I said, "You're good at trumpet too." "Thank you," said the girl. "I like your shirt," I said, "Its cute on you… (did I just say that?)" "Thank you," she said blushing, "(looks like I found the right shirt to wear)." "Looks like we had a pretty good concert," I said. "Yeah," said the girl, "I don't think we've introduced ourselves." "Yeah," I said. "What's your name?" asked the girl. "My name's Nicholas, but my friends call me Nick," I said, "I live here in this apartment with my cousin." "Hi Nick, my name's Aariqua," said Aariqua. "That's a nice name," I said. "I'm glad you think so," said Aariqua, "Thanks again and….. well….. I was wondering if you would like to maybe…. Go out sometime." I was blushing. I was about to answer when Toadbert answered for me. "He'd love to," said Toadbert. "Great," said Aariqua, "I'll meet you in front of the building at 5:00 pm." "Ok," I said. She walked away and I turned to Toadbert. "What?" he asked. "Don't you 'what' me," I said. "This will be great for you," said Daisy, "Daisy thinks you should go with it." "Alright," I said, "I'll do it just to stop you from yapping."

Meanwhile back in the GSI secret weapon facility, some strange electricity was going through the room. "Come on," said a person, "Just a little more…." He was trying to get enough electricity going to burn the door down. He kept charging. "A little more power," he said. He kept charging and got enough power. He punched the door down and it went flying. The sirens went off. Captain Douglass came to the emergency room. "What's going on?" he asked. "Prisoner 0170 has broken out of his cell," said an officer, "Repeat, Shockwave has escaped from his cell!" Some security guards went to confront him. He teleported around them and electrocuted them. "Nice try fellas," he said. He broke into a room and found some old raggedy clothes. "These should do for now," he said. He took them. "Now to scratch a chore off my list. He saw a picture of my old alter-ego. He fried it into pieces. "Shockwave is coming to town," he said.

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Shockwave

Chapter 2: Enter Shockwave

(Disclaimer! I owe nothing of Super Smash Bros, Adventure Time, or any recognizable quotes you might recognize!)

It was 5:00 pm in the afternoon and I came out with a new hairdo and some nice clothes. I brought my morpher just in case something would happen. Aariqua came out in a magenta plaid shirt. "(Gosh she looks cute)," I said in my head. "Hey," said Aariqua, "Look at you, you look cute." "It took my cousin 10 minutes to do my hair," I said. She held on to my arm and we started walking. We were sitting by a bench at the mall. "So what do you do for fun?" she asked. "Nothing really," I said looking the other way. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "No," I said. She turned my face towards her. "You can tell me anything," she said. "Well, I had a fight with my best friend and she kicked me out of her life," I said, "So I've been down lately." "Oh," said Aariqua. "Yeah," I said. "I'm sorry about that," she said, "Hey, maybe I can cheer you up." "Huh?" I asked. She took my hand. "Come on," she said. We went to an arcade and she was playing a game. She beat the high score. "Awesome!" I said, "I've never seen anyone that good at games." "Yeah," said Aariqua, "I'm a natural." Later we were sitting together looking at the clouds.

We spent the next few days going on dates. Meanwhile, Shockwave was heading out the city looking for me. We were walking around eating Jeni's ice cream. "This ice cream is really good," I said. "I'm glad you think so," said Aariqua, "I really like this ice cream." "Me too," I said, "I have to admit, its fun going on dates with you." "I'm glad you think so," said Aariqua. Shockwave saw a car that was still on. He absorbed some electricity from it. Someone saw him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he said. Shockwave looked at him. "Where's my sister?" he asked. "What do you mean freak?" he asked. "Freak?" asked Shockwave, "I'll show you freak!" He electrocuted him frying him to the crisp. Aariqua and I were sitting on a bench. "So what college are you looking at?" she asked. "Originally I was looking at Capital," I said, "But they didn't have much to offer. Then I looked at this school called Cross Academy, and they offered me a $100,000 scholarship and they have an amazing music program." That made her smile.

"I'm looking at that school too," said Aariqua. "Well looks like we'll be seeing each other there," I said. We moved closer to each other. She moved her hand closer to mine and I moved mines towards him. Suddenly I saw a light blinking at the city. "What was that?" I asked. We both saw something. "I might have to check that out," I said. "I'm coming with you," said Aariqua. "Ok," I said, "But be careful." I swung to the city carrying her in one arm. We landed on top of a bridge. I saw Shockwave causing a power outage. "Time to kill the light!" he said. "Something looks familiar about that guy," I said. "I think he's an escaped prisoner," said Aariqua. "I don't want to hurt anyone," said Shockwave, "Just let me go find who I'm looking for, and I won't have to kill anyone." "Freeze!" said a police officer. They shot at him and he got mad. He pounded the ground and caused a wave of electricity to flow. I grabbed Aariqua and jumped away. "That was close," I said, "Are you OK?" "I have goose bumps all over," said Aariqua, "In my whole life you're the first boy to ever hold me." I was blushing and said, "I hope I didn't offend you."

"Um, I think you should focus on fighting that guy," said Aariqua. "Right," I said. "Wait, you'll need these," she said. She gave me some rubber gloves. "This guy is made of electricity, and one touch could shock you," she said. "Thanks," I said. I jumped into action. "You'll all die!" said Shockwave. "Yo Lightning bolt!" I said. He turned and saw me. "Well, well, well," he said, "If it ain't you." "You sound like you know who I am," I said. "You don't even remember," said Shockwave, "I fought you 4 years ago, and because of you I turned into this." "I don't know what you're talking about," I said. "Liar," said Shockwave, "But it doesn't matter. I don't wanna hurt you, so leave now." "Right after I finish you off," I said. He tried to punch me and I dodged and punched him back. "You're starting to piss me off," he said. "That's the plan," I said. He tried to attack me but I stopped him. "Wait!" I said, "You're different, and I'm different." "Right," he said. "Look, I know you look evil, but you don't seem like it," I said, "Why don't we just talk this out, just you and me." "Sure," he said. He took a step and felt electricity going through him. Someone sniped him. He got mad and electrocuted him. I grabbed his hand with my chain shooter and it electrocuted me back. I was forced back to a car.

"Oh no!" I said. One of my chain shooters was fried up. Some debris was about to hit someone and I used my other one to save him. "You set me up," said Shockwave. "No I'm trying to help you," I said, "Let me help you." He tried to hit me again and I dodged. "I see I'm gonna have to talk some sense into this guy," I said. I jumped up and kicked him and he was sent flying to a giant screen. He came out and saw people looking at him calling him names. "If I'm gonna take on this freak, I should do it right," he said. He took 2 wires and pushed them in his chest absorbing the electricity. The entire city went black for a second and then a grey wave of lightning went around causing tremendous damage. Shockwave emerged from it and his skin was all grey looking. People were running. "Who's the freak now?!" he asked.

I decided to use this opportunity to try out my new move I learned. My legs had fire around them and I started flying. "Back for more huh?" asked Shockwave. He flew away and I chased him. "Get back here!" I said. I kept flying after him around the city. "Where is she?!" he said. I kept chasing him. "She?" I asked. Shockwave finally stopped and grabbed me by my neck. "Can't we talk this out?" I said. He took my high into the sky. I punched him and we fell down. He grabbed me again and tried punching me, but I turned the tables around and we both landed on the ground. The dust cleared and I was still standing. Everyone cheered. Shockwave was nowhere to be seen. I saw Aariqua and went back to her. "Sooooooooo, where were we?" I asked. Someone was watching us. "It seems we've underestimated the boy," said a figure in the shadows, "We should send more of our men if we want to show him how powerful we are."

We were walking back to the apartment. "So yeah," I said, "When I threw that Koopa shell at Rocky Wrench's machine it exploded, like literally." "Wow, people have bad luck when fighting you," said Aariqua. "Yeah," I said. I suddenly remembered I still had the tickets for the trip. "Oh yeah," I said, "A few weeks from now my friends and I are scheduling this trip to the land of Ooo and I was wondering if…." "Yes," said Aariqua. "Huh?" I asked. "I'd love to go with you," said Aariqua. "Cool," I said, "I mean, I wasn't sure if you liked adventure time much." "I love it," said Aariqua, "I actually have bed sheets of Finn the Human." "Cool," I said, "It should be fun." "Can I ask you something?" asked Aariqua, "Um….. Do you like me?" I was blushing. "Of course I like you," I said. She smiled and gave me a hug. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked. "Yeah," I said. She walked back to her apartment room. Saria was watching me. "Did you have fun?" she asked. "Yeah," I said, "More fun than I've had in years." "So what do you think?" asked Saria. "Dude," I said as I took off my hat, "I think I have a crush."

Meanwhile….

Finn went to find Princess Bubblegum in front of the Candy Kingdom gates. "I'm glad you're here Finn," she said. "So what's this about?" asked Finn. "I want to apologize for all the times I hurt your feelings," said Princess Bubblegum, "You've done so much for me and all I did was push you away, and I shouldn't have done that." "Its all water over the bridge," said Finn, "Or Soda pop in this case." She hugged Finn. She took him inside to the Candy Kingdom dining room. "Remember when you made me Spaghetti?" she asked. "Yeah," said Finn. "Well, normally I'd throw you a party for the things you've done," said Princess Bubblegum, "But this time I want it to be just the two of us. The guests are still downstairs at the party but I wanted us to be up here where no one could bother us." Some butlers brought some spaghetti for them. Gunter brought some drinks for them. "Gunter, what are you doing here?" asked Finn. "Wenk (Princess Bubblegum asked me to serve for her tonight)," said Gunter.

Finn ate some. "Its really good," said Finn. "Finn….. do you still like me?" asked Princess Bubblegum. "Princess, of course," said Finn. "I'm glad," she said, "After what I did I thought you wanted nothing to do with me." "That's not true," said Finn, "I just thought you needed time." "You're right," said Princess Bubblegum as she moved closer to him. Finn blushed. "You're my hero Finn," she said, "Don't ever forget that. Promise?" "Promise," said Finn. They locked pinkies. Gunter made a cue for people to start playing some slow jams. "Finn, may I have this dance?" she asked. He blushed a lot. "Yes," he said. She took his hands and moved with him. "It feels weird with me being shorter doesn't it?" he asked. "Not really," said Princess Bubblegum, "I like short people." Finn smiled. After a few moments they were looking at the sky.

"Finn, I really enjoyed tonight," she said. "Me too," said Finn. She locked her hand with his. "I want to give you something," she said. She placed a necklace around Finn. He opened it and revealed a picture of them when they were younger. "Its great," said Finn. "This is my appreciation for all the things you've done for me," said Princess Bubblegum. "I love it," said Finn. "Can I try something?" she asked. "Yeah," said Finn. Princess Bubblegum moved closer and kissed him on the lips and he blushed. "This is the greatest night of my life," said Princess Bubblegum. "Mine too," said Finn as he snuggled with her. "Come on Finn, don't be weird," said Princess Bubblegum, "This is how you snuggle." She snuggled with him to keep warm. Earl was watching. "He stole my kingdom from me!" he said, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! UNACCEPTABLE!" He remembered when they pulled pranks on him. "If only there was a way I could get rid of that boy!" "Maybe I could be of assistance," said a figure in the shadow.

The next day I came in from a trip to the store and I heard the phone ring. "Hello, this is Nicholas Shay," said my voice mail, "Please leave your name and number and I'll come back as soon as I can." "Hey Nicholas," said Toadstool. I ignored it. "I heard you were seeing someone," she said, "I'm glad to know you're not upset. I don't know if Saria told me, but I want to say I'm sorry." I was looking at the picture of me and Aariqua we took at the mall. I threw the picture of me and Toadstool in the closet so I wouldn't have to look at it again. "I figured I'd disappoint you when I started dating Carl." "Bingo," I said. "Well I'm sorry about that," said Toadstool, "But just know that we'll always be friends and….." The phone hung up. Toadstool put in another quarter. "The thing is….. I don't know if I can be a Star Kid anymore," said Toadstool, "Because of all that's going on in my life now, I don't think I can live up to the responsibility anymore. But I know you'll find someone who'll take my place." She hung up the phone.

Shockwave found himself regenerating in an unknown area. "Where am I?" he asked himself. "Right where we intended you to be," said someone. It was Instructor Sid, known now as Zant. "Who are you?" asked Shockwave. "Let's say I'm a friend," said Zant, "And you want who I want. Kasai." "He's the reason I became this freak," said Shockwave, "When I find him, he's gonna wish he was never born." He charged up energy and fried something up. "Well, looks like we have a new member," said Zant, "Come out boys." War-hog and Rocky Wrench came out. "More rejects?" asked Shockwave. "We're after the same piece of pie," said Rocky Wrench. "We wish to get rid of the Star Kids," said Earl. Shockwave looked around at his new partners. "Looks like we have one thing in common," he said, "Gadd Science Incorporated." Another man in some kind of mercenary suit entered the room. "I see you found him," he said. "And who might you be?" asked Earl. "I am Zero," said Zero, "And I fought that boy years ago, and he gave me this. He took off his mask and revealed a scar on his face.

"Oh my," said Rocky Wrench. "When I find him, he's gonna pay for what he did," said Zero, "I also want him gone. That's why I've been looking for you Don Scholz." "You know my real name?" asked Shockwave. "I know everything about you," said Zero, "Like the fact that Kasai won't let you find your poor sister. That doesn't seem fair." "I just want to get the money to find a cure for my sick sister," said Shockwave. "Well, join me, and I'll give you all the money you desire for her cure. On one condition." "What's that?" asked Shockwave. "Kill him," said Zero. "I didn't say anything about killing," said Shockwave, "I just want him out the way." "I wasn't saying you had to," said Zero, "Just bring him to me alive, and the money is yours." He gave his hand to him. "Interested?" he asked. Shockwave shook it and said, "Yeah." "Excellent," said a snail. The Lich had possession of its soul. "Now we need one more person, and then our team will be complete," it said, "This time, not even Finn the Human will stop me from fulfilling my destiny. Soon the land of Ooo will be mine." "I have another world that you may desire," said Shockwave, "Earth." "For years I've dreamed of my return to that world," said the snail, "But I need a piece of the puzzle if I am to get my old body back. Once I do, I will be unstoppable." "Yes," said Zant, "Its done then. We just need to find one more person to make a part of our team." "I know just the one," said Shockwave.

It seems like a new alliance is forming to take down the Star Kids and most importantly their leader. What is Nicholas up against? Tune in and find out.


	3. Chapter 3 Journey to Ooo

Chapter 3: Journey to Ooo

I was packing the last of my bags into the Rainbow Cruiser, a ship that was made for traveling purposes. "That's everything," said Daisy, "Daisy is really excited for this trip." "We're waiting for one more person," I said. "Who's that?" asked Natalie. "His girlfriend," said Saria. I blushed and said, "Shut up." "There she is," said Saria. I saw Aariqua coming by in a white shirt and a blue tie. "Kawaii," I said to myself. She smiled as she saw me. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she said running her hand through her hair. I saw an elderly woman beside her. "Hello," I said. "So this is the man you told me about," she said as she smiled. "Ba-chan! (Grandma)," said Aariqua. She flicked her nose. "I'm Aariqua's grandmother," she said as she shook my hand, "She's told me so much about you." "Oh," I said, "That's nice."

She started to circle around me. "You have to promise to take care of my little Konswalah," she said, "She's a little special." "Ba-chan, don't tell him that," said Aariqua rubbing her nose. I noticed a blue star around her neck. "I like your necklace," I said. "This is the Aqua Star of Zenith," said Aariqua, "My grandmother gave it to me." "Its going to protect you and it has some perks too," said her grandmother. "Hey Nick, let's move," said Natalie, "Its vacation time." Aariqua hugged her grandmother. "Bye grandma," she said walking with me to the rainbow cruiser. Her grandmother gave me a hug. "Make sure she doesn't get hurt fireboy," she said. "No problem," I said. I walked with Aariqua.

Daisy grinned at me. "Who's your little friend?" asked Maddy. "Her name's Aariqua," I said, "She was in my jazz band class." "Hello," she said, "I guess I haven't introduced myself to your friends." "Kissy-kissy," said Daisy. Aariqua blushed. "My name is Aariqua Konswalah Middleton," she said, "You're Daisy right?" "Yep," said Daisy, "Daisy is really happy to meet Nick's girlfriend." I blushed a deep red. She giggled and shook her hand. "I think we'll be great friends," she said. "She refers to herself in 3rd person," I said. "I see," said Aariqua as she was holding my hand. The rainbow cruiser started and we were heading to the land of Ooo. "This is going to be really fun," she said. Saria was looking at the clouds. "It feels so good being in the sky," she said. "That's because you're a wind element," I said, "I'd take the ground any day." "You're a noob," said Saria. "Daisy thinks this is gonna be fun," said Daisy. "Why do you keep referring to yourself in 3rd person?" asked Natalie. "Daisy likes referring to herself in 3rd person," said Daisy.

Meanwhile

Finn and Jake were walking to Princess Bubblegum's castle. "And then she snuggled with me," said Finn. "Cool," said Jake, "You're sealing the deal." "Seal the deal," said Bmo. "Thanks guys," said Finn. Little did they know that someone was watching them. "There they are," said someone, "And there's the princess." A pirate ship went sailing closer to the Candy Kingdom. Princess Bubblegum went to greet them. "Hi Finn," she said. "Hi," said Finn, "I heard some people were taking a vacation here." "Yeah," said Princess Bubblegum, "After they get settled, we can get some time together." She smiled at him. "What?" asked Finn. "You're so cute Finn," said Princess Bubblegum. They heard a noise. "What was that?" asked Jake. "I'll check it out," said Finn. He went up to the roof. Someone knocked him out. "Get the princess!" said someone. Pirates came and attacked the castle. Princess Bubblegum made a run for it. Someone got in her way. It was the captain. "Oh no," he said, "You're staying with me princess."

We were heading into Candy Kingdom Territory. "Now we just check in with the princess and get our hotel," said Natalie. Daisy was looking down to the ground. "You might wanna see this," she said. She was looking at a pirate carrying the princess. "That's princess Bubblegum!" said Saria, "Somebody ought to do something." I went to the end of the Rainbow Cruiser. "What are you doing?" asked Maddy. "Taking care of business," I said. I jumped down and sky dove down to the ground and landed safely. "You belong to me princess," said the pirate, "Now I'm taking you to the boss." "Avast ye scurvy dog!" I said. He turned around to see me. "Drop the candy princess," I said. "Make me," he said, "You think you can take on Captain Grungebeard?" "What a weird name," I said. I got out my morpher. "Go, go Star Warrior!" I said. I morphed into Kasai. He dropped the princess and came at me. I dodged his attacks. "So you're a pirate," I said, "Aren't you supposed to be stealing treasure and not women?" "Shut it!" said Grungebeard. He landed a punch on me but I got right back up.

Finn saw an opportunity to get the princess to safety. Aariqua was watching me fight. "He's so cool," she said. Grungebeard knocked me to the cruiser and Aariqua was knocked down. He caught her. "Let her go!" I said. "Not a chance," he said. He got out a pistol and aimed it at my head. "Surrender now," he said. I put my arm up secretly holding the 8th Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" I said. I froze time and got Aariqua out of his hands. I then kicked Grungebeard behind the back. "You'll pay for that boy!" he said as he tried to attack me. Finn blocked him with his sword. "Beat it!" said Finn. Grungebeard realized he was outnumbered. "You win this time," he said. He ran off and disappeared. I powered down and helped Aariqua up. "Are you ok?" I asked. She gave me a hug. "I am now," she said. She kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you," she said. I saw Saria recording. "Shut up," I said, "Stop! We're not doing this again!" I chased her around. Princess Bubblegum got up. "Thank you for saving me Finn," she said. "No problem," said Finn. She hugged him. "That was pretty cool out there," I said. "Shmowzow!" said Finn, "Its you! The Kasai!" "That's right," I said as I shook Finn's hand. "Its an honor to finally meet you," he said.

Meanwhile…..

Shockwave, Warhog and the others snuck back into the GSI secret weapon lab. "This is where we will find all the gadgets we need to build this army," said Shockwave. Warhog found some machine guns and other things. Rocky Wrench found a suit of stronger armor. "Let's see the Star Kids handle this," he said. Shockwave was looking for something. "Its not here," he said. "What?" asked Rocky Wrench. Shockwave blew something up. "They hid that weapon!" said Shockwave. "What do you mean?" asked Warhog. "That thing will help me control my power," said Shockwave, "How am I gonna find it now?" "They must've known you would come here for it," said War-hog. "Its here somewhere and I will find out," said Shockwave. He pressed a button and 7 doors opened. "What's all this?" asked Shockwave.

"The future," said Zant, "I've been keeping this part of GSI a secret for a long time." Shockwave was looking at a suit. "This is it," said Shockwave, "Ultimate power." "Now who's this man you were talking about, Shockwave?" asked War-hog. "He's a co-CEO of GSI," said Shockwave. "How will we find him?" asked Zant. "Elvin," said Shockwave, "We'll make him tell us where he is." "Good," said Zant, "But how do we get in?" "Maybe I can help," said someone. It was Carl. "On one condition," he said.

We were at the hotel where we were staying for the month. "Its really generous of you to let us stay here," said Saria. "It's the least I could do," said Princess Bubblegum. I looked around the hotel. "This place is huge," I said. "I'll say," said Daisy. She and Izzy went around to play. "Do you wanna go outside for a little bit?" I asked Aariqua. "Yeah," she said. We were at a balcony at the hotel looking at the sunset. "Its such a beautiful day," said Aariqua. "Yeah," I said. "Yeah," said Aariqua, "I had no idea you were muscular and well tone." That made me blush. "Oh," I said. "I almost got a nose bleed when I saw you lifting weights in gym class shirtless," said Aariqua. "You did?" I asked. "Yeah," said Aariqua. I smiled. "What else do you like about me?" I asked. She blushed. "Lots of things," said Aariqua, "You're talented at music, a great athlete, nice, caring, sweet and well tone." "I didn't know," I said. "Yeah, I like you," said Aariqua. "You do?" I asked. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked. "Well, most girls like to mess with me," I said. "Oh," said Aariqua.

"Yeah," I said, "One time I was asked on a date and on the day of the date, I got stood up." "Aww," she said. "Yeah, and I get used and made fun of," I said, "And you know how girls say that they just like a guy as a friend? Well they don't even think of me that way." "Oh," said Aariqua. "Yeah," I said, "And you remember me talking about Toadstool. She dumped me for Carl." "That's just wrong," said Aariqua. "But I'm glad to know you like me," I said. "Yeah," said Aariqua, "You're just as interesting as me I guess." I smiled. "Remember that trip to Cedar Point we had?" I asked. "Yeah," said Aariqua, "You were really nice to me. I was really happy when you found me in the rain, and I wanted to be closer to you after that." "Really?" I asked. "Yeah," said Aariqua, "But you were with Toadstool." "She was kind of a jerk to you," I said, "I'll bet she was jealous of you." "Yeah," said Aariqua. "Then there's Chelsea swearing she'd one day make me hers," I said. "Well hey," said Aariqua as she moved closer to me, "Until that time, do you wanna go out with me?" she asked. I smiled.

"You know," I said, "I wanna see how this chapter ends. Let's go out then." "So is that a yes?" she asked. "Yeah," I said. She locked hands with mine. "You look really sexy….. I mean cute….. I mean nice," I said blushing. "Thank you," said Aariqua. "I really like your necklace," I said. I saw a sketch book. "You draw?" I asked. "Not much, but yeah," she said. "Can I see?" I asked. She nodded. I looked at her drawings. "These are great," I said. I noticed she hasn't drawn people. "You haven't drawn a person yet," I said. "I guess I haven't tried," she said. "Try drawing me," I said with a smile. She blushed. "Ok," she said. I went to an area and did a pose and she started to draw. After a few minutes she was finished. "It looks great," I said.

The next day Aariqua and I were sitting at a bench around the candy kingdom. Some candy girls were looking at us. "Who's the cute guy?" asked the lollipop girl. "I call dibs," said the gumdrop. "Sorry," said Saria, "But he's taken by that girl." "Aww," they all said. Saria was looking at the sky. "I love this place," said Saria. Suddenly there were clouds surrounding the kingdom. "Looks like its about to rain," I said. I got out my umbrella to keep Aariqua dry. It got darker and darker until we couldn't see a thing. Everyone was screaming. "Is anyone hurt?" I asked. "No," said Saria. The clouds went away and Aariqua was holding on to me. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yes," she said. We heard screaming in the castle.

W e all went in and saw a stranger with blades. "Hey!" I said. I chased him and he disappeared. "He got away," I said. We all saw the castle was a mess. "Geez," I said, "People really let themselves go." Princess Bubblegum and Finn came out. "You guys alright?" asked Natalie. "We're fine," said Finn. "What the hell happened over here?" asked Saria. "I'm afraid something terrible has happened," said Peppermint Butler. After a talk we realized what was going on. "So you mean some mysterious guy is kidnapping princess all over Ooo?" asked Daisy. "It was a while before you guys came back," he said, "The clouds made everything dark then there was this guy with strange blades and a suit of armor. He tried to kidnap Princess Bubblegum, but she escaped. The other princesses were captured." "It can't be," said Daisy.

"That sure sounds like something an evil person would do," I said. "What a horrible thing to do," said Chelsea, "We gotta go find those princesses and fast." "Chelsea calm down," said Natalie. "If they got kidnapped that long ago, they gotta be really hungry by now, and if I was that hungry I don't know how long I would last!" said Chelsea, "I'd rather be dead!" "I'm sure whoever is behind all this is feeding them," said Natalie, "Nobody we've met is that cruel." "Do we have any leads?" I asked. "The only lead we have is this picture that Cinnamon Bun drew," said Finn. He gave it to us. "So looks like that one guy isn't the only guy we have to deal with," said Natalie. "Wait," said Daisy, "So that's why that pirate guy was trying to kidnap you." "It all makes sense," said Aariqua. "Looks like we've found some new enemies," said Saria.

Meanwhile…

Shockwave and the others were talking to Carl. "So you have something against the Star Kids?" asked War-Hog. "They ruined my father's chances of finding a cure," said Carl, "When he heard about Subspace, he figured he could use it as an antidote." "You mean to cure all diseases," said Shockwave. "Yes," said Carl, "But the Star Kids ruined everything. My father's research was destroyed permanently." "Wow," said Rocky Wrench. "The only thing left in the project was a battle suit that cures all battle scars and everything," said Carl, "And its locked in GSI deep in the building." "So what do you want?" asked Shockwave. "Looks like my family was kicked out of GSI," said Carl, "So I can't get in there without you, and you all can't find the Star Kids without me." "Looks like he has a point," said Shockwave. "So its settled," said Carl, "We'll find a way to get the Star Kids and I'll find what I'm looking for and everybody wins."

It looks like Nicholas was right about Carl after all. What does Carl want with the secret subspace weapon? Tune in and find out next time on The Spectacular Star Kids


	4. Chapter 4 Silly Moments with Daisy 4

French Narrator: And now its time for "Silly Moments with Daisy", a part of the fan fiction where Daisy comes out and has a silly moment.

Daisy: Hi kids and welcome to Silly Moments with Daisy. Today on "Silly Moments with Daisy" I'll have a special guest with me that I haven't asked to be on my show. Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha comes out on stage)

Daisy: Thanks for being on the show.

Inuyasha: Whatever.

Daisy: Today we'll be playing a game called "Guess that technique" where you guess a move when I either give you a hint, or imitate the move.

Inuyasha: This should be fun.

Daisy: (Jumps up and does a combination of kicks and ends with an elbow move)

Inuyasha: Um….. Dragon's barrage

(A trap door opens and Inuyasha falls into a pool of water.)

Inuyasha: What the hell?!

Daisy: I forgot to say, you guess wrong and you "fall for it" XD

Inuyasha: Not funny!

Daisy: Next question. This move call be used offensively and defensively by Itachi from Naruto.

Inuyasha: Easy, Amateratsu.

Daisy: Alright. (Daisy stretched her arms and did a barrage of punches)

Inuyasha: Gum Gum Storm

Daisy: Alright. Neji uses this move almost always.

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Kagome?

(Trap doors opens and Inuyasha falls)

Inuyasha: This water is cold!

Kagome: There you are. What are you doing?

Daisy: He's playing a game with me.

Kagome: Hey, you're that funny girl who has her own show.

Daisy: That's me.

Inuyasha: You're so dead when I get my hands on you! (Comes charging at her)

Kagome: SIT BOY!

(Inuyasha falls on his face)

Saria: What's going on in he… (sees Inuyasha on the floor) I'm not even gonna ask. Just clean this up when you're done.

(Demon hunters enter the scene)

Demon hunter: There he is! And he's got comrades!

Inuyasha: Come on already!

Daisy and Saria: RUN!

(They all start running from the demon hunters)

French Narrator: This has been "Silly Moments with Daisy." Tune in next time to see Daisy do something silly like….

Daisy: Really not a good time for this!


	5. Chapter 5 Return of The Lich

Chapter 4: Return of The Lich

(Disclaimer! I owe nothing of Nintendo, Adventure Time, or any recognizable quotes you may recognize!)

We were all at a sketchboard. "Ok, let's go through this one more time," I said, "At exactly 12:23-ish, Exhibit 'A', 6 of Ooo's princesses were kidnapped." We were looking at a picture of 6 princess. "Don't make fun of my drawings," said Chelsea. "Exhibit B," I said as Chelsea drew another picture, "A composite sketch of the freaks that showed up in Ooo. Exhibit C, a composite sketch of the mysterious man with the blades." "He didn't have a blade like that," said Natalie. "Chelsea, make it smaller," I said. "Part of his costume didn't have any red in it," said Daisy. "You're picky." "Let's just go straight to Exhibit 'F'," said Saria, "Now when we spotted that guy he fled the scene in this direction." "Your glasses are in backwards Spinach Head," I said, "He went the other way." "Hey," said Saria, "Put a sock in it!" "How do you spell F.B.I?" asked Cinnamon Bun as he went through our crime scene. "My crime scene!" said Saria. "Oh, why don't you watch where you're going Godzilla?" I asked. "I didn't know there was a crime scene," said Cinnamon Bun. "Could you guys keep it down?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

We all went to Princess Bubblegum's lab. "Wha'cha doin?" asked Daisy. "I'm trying to scan one of these guys from your world," she said, "It turns out that he's a part of this league of villains that Peppermint Butler was talking about." The picture was a man of a man with strange stuff coming from his hand. "Well I don't think we've seen anyone like that before," said Saria, "But maybe you have and something might shock you." "Shock," I said, "Hold on!" I typed a name in the computer. "Shockwave," I said. "Shockwave?" asked Saria. The computer scanned one of the fugitives. It was him. "Its that guy from Seattle!" said Saria. "So he's our guy," I said. "I knew there was something I didn't like about him," said Maddy. "He's in on this too?" I asked. "Looks like it," said Natalie, "They're building a rouge's gallery." "But who's their leader?" I asked.

Zero was showing everyone a map of GSI's secret room. "Looks like its hidden deep in the area," he said, "And we'll need a key to get inside." "Leave that to me," said Shockwave, "I can cause a diversion and War-hog can take out the guards." "Alright," said War-hog. "I have something special for you Shockwave," said Carl, "Once we have Princess Bubblegum, we'll go to Ooo and capture Nicholas." "What will we do with him?" asked Shockwave. "We'll use him as bait and bring him to a power room, and the Star Kids will come and try and rescue him, and I want you to make them bleed. I have something else in mind for Kasai." "What's that?" asked Zero. "I'm gonna unmask him and then, I'm gonna kill him in front of the world," said Carl. "You must really want revenge on him," said Shockwave, "I just want him out the way so I can get the money for my sister's surgery." "Of course you do," said Zero, "And I am a man of my word." "Then let's go catch Star Kid," said Shockwave. Princess Toadstool was listening to them. "Not if I can help it," she said, "I gotta go warn the others somehow."

We were heading into the candy forest. "So why are we going to Lumpy Space if LSP wasn't captured?" asked Natalie. "She can tell us where to look and why they're capturing princesses," said Daisy, "Plus we're best friends." We were looking at a frog. "Greetings," said the frog, "What's the password?" "Whatever, its 2009!" said Daisy. The frog opened up a portal. Ice King and Gunter were watching us. "Wenk (What are they doing)," asked Gunter. "That's what we're gonna figure out," said Ice King. We each stepped into the portal. "Follow them," said Ice King. "Wenk (You go unless you're chicken)," said Gunter. "That's it!" said Ice King. He kicked Gunter and he fell into the portal. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENK? (Why meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)," he said. We found ourselves in Lumpy Space. "Here we are," said Saria. We saw that it was a big mess. "Looks like we're too late," I said, "They've struck Lumpy Space trying to search for LSP." We started looking around for her. LSP!" said Daisy, "Where are you?"

I suddenly sensed something. "What's wrong?" asked Aariqua. "I thought I heard something big coming our way," I said, "But I could be wrong." We kept walking. Daisy saw LSP running. "There you are," said Daisy, "Daisy's been looking all over for…" "Run now talk later!" said LSP. We heard footsteps. Giant footsteps. We turned around to see a mechanical bull like creature. "What the hell is that?" asked Saria. "Looks like a giant bull," said Maddy. It came at us. "Star Kids, let's move!" I said. We started fighting it off. It was strong. "This thing is made of steel," said Daisy, "Nothing's working." Maddy tried to attack, but I pushed her out the way. "What the hell?!" asked Maddy. "We both know you're useless on soft ground," I said, "You'll have to sit this one out." "Oh yeah," said Izzy, "It is hard for you to bend soft ground." "Shut up," she said. The bull robot released some kind of oil and aimed it at me. I covered myself but felt something keeping me safe.

I saw Aariqua somehow bending water. "How are you doing that?" I asked. "It must've come from the power of the star," she said. I made it over to her. Saria shot a bow with a bomb on it and it exploded, but had no effect. "Not even my explosive arrows have an effect," she said. "We can still take him down somehow," I said, "6 on one." "Its actually 7 on one," said Maddy. "Well, I didn't count you cause you're useless on soft ground," I said. "I CAN STILL FIGHT GODDAMN IT!" said Maddy. "Ok," I said, "6 plus Maddy on one." Maddy's face turned red. We all started fighting the mechanical bull. "You think you're tough?!" I said, "I'll show you tough!" I punched it in the face and it made a dent appear. "That did something," I said. It threw me off. It was about to attack us again until someone hit it with an ax. "Its Marceline!" said Daisy. "Who?" asked Natalie. "My bass teacher," said Daisy, "She visits Earth every Tuesday to give me lessons." The mechanical bull ran off. "That ought to teach you," said Marceline. She saw us. "Hey weenies," she said. "Hey," said Daisy. "What brings you kids here?" asked Marceline.

"Well, we came here for a vacation until we realized something," said Saria, "There's some kind of rouge's gallery being made to take us down and then take over Ooo and Earth." "So we decided to come here and get evidence about why on earth they're kidnapping princesses from here," said Daisy. "Ok," said Marceline, "I'm in." "In what?" I asked. "Your group," said Marceline, "You'll need someone who knows this land well, right?" She came close to me. "Don't. Touch. My. Boyfriend," said Aariqua. "Sorry," said Marceline. We were at Princess Bubblegum's castle. Saria was analyzing the picture that Peppermint Butler had trying to discover the other members. I was looking at the sun with Aariqua. "You're an amazing person Nick," said Aariqua. "I'm glad you think so," I said, "So how long have you had your eye on me?" I asked. "Since 10th grade," said Aariqua, "You reminded me of that one boy who defended me from his mean old uncle." I suddenly smiled. "That was you?" I asked. "That was you?" she asked.

We locked hands. "My mom really appreciated that and so did I," she said, "That trumpet was really important to me and it was my first one." "My uncle was a dick to try and ruin it," I said. She rested her head on my shoulder. "You're a really sweet guy," she said, "A lot sweeter than that ass of a boy Michael." "Who's he?" I asked. "He was a douche," said Aariqua, "He didn't notice me and he acted like he could have any girl he wanted. He dumped me after one date." "Harsh," I said. "But you're nothing like him," said Aariqua. I smiled. "You should be lucky that you'll never see my uncle again," I said, "He's in hell where he deserves to be." "He must've been a real jerk to you." "Totally," I said, "If he knew I was with a girl he'd be flipping out." My phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?" I asked. I heard Toadstool's voice and threw the phone and it landed on my bed.

"She must've really done a number on you," said Aariqua. "You bet," I said, "But I don't have to worry about her anymore now that I have you." She blushed. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah," I said, "I think I saw you frown when some girls in jazz band were around me." "Yeah," said Aariqua. "Yeah, I should stop worrying," I said, "Forget Toadstool." I turned my phone off. Toadstool heard the entire thing. "Forget Toadstool huh?" she said with a tear in her eye, "Well…. Forget Nicholas." She looked at a picture of us. "Who am I kidding?" she asked, "This is my fault. Well, that new girl will probably be a better girlfriend than I ever was." Aariqua and I were sitting at a bench. "I wanna give you something," she said, "Close your eyes." I closed them. She put something in my hands. "Open them," she said. I saw a gem with our names carved on it. "Its beautiful," I said. She gave me a hug. "My mom helped me with it," she said, "I held onto it all these years until I found you again." I kissed her on the cheek and she giggled.

Natalie and the others were watching us. "I'm really happy Nicholas found someone special," said Natalie. "I told that girl not to be kissing on Nicholas," said Chelsea, "He's my man!" "What do you mean 'your man'?" asked Daisy. "Its just boy talk," said Chelsea. "For all we know she could be a new Star Kid," said Natalie, "Did you see how he protected Nicholas?" "Yeah," said Daisy. "That was brave of her," said Saria.

Back in Seattle….

Colleen was walking around GSI when she heard someone talking. She peeked in a window and saw Zero unmasked. "We've found your daughter," said a soldier. "Excellent," said Zero. "She's with a boy with a green hat in Ooo," said the soldier. "Nicholas?" he asked, "Deploy the troops at once." "Yes sir," said the soldier. "I am taking my daughter back, and if that doesn't work, I'll dispose of that boy's powers permanently." "Excellent idea," said Zant, "And I have just the plan for it." He was creating a needle with some kind of poison. Colleen was following them. "When we bring the boy to Seattle, we'll inject him with this," said Zant, "It will take all his powers away." Colleen was taking pictures. "I gotta tell the others," she said. "Aariqua, you will see the boy for who he is," said Zero, "And you will come home."

Colleen called Toadstool. "Hello?" she said. "Toadstool its Colleen," said Colleen, "You should get some soldiers to GSI. They're planning an all out assault on Earth and some world called Ooo. Toadstool got her father's sword. "I'm on my way," she said, "I already know about the assault and have a plan." Zero was polishing his blade. Toadstool was on her way to GSI with Captain Douglass. "So what's the plan?" he asked. "Take down Zero and the other members of this so-called rouge's gallery," said Toadstool, "If Nick gets involved this could mean trouble." Toadstool went to the top of GSI. Zero was taking a drink when he heard footsteps. "Would you like a drink?" he asked as he saw her. "You're not fooling me," said Toadstool, "I know your scheme." "I have no idea what you're talking about," said Zero. "You're under arrest," said Toadstool as she got out her sword. "Are you threatening me?" he asked. "When the CEO of GSI hears about this its not gonna end pretty," said Toadstool. "I _am_ the CEO," said Zero. "Not yet," said Toadstool. "Then its treason," said Zero as he got out his blade.

They started fighting each other. Some security guards were looking at the cameras when an electrical disturbance shut everything down. "What's going on here?" asked one of them. Something electrocuted them all. Toadstool kept fighting off Zero. She kicked him in the face. "So what do you want with Aariqua?" she asked. "To take her and my family back!" said Zero, "They're mine." "Not anymore," said Toadstool, "You turned into an assassin. You don't deserve them!" She managed to hit Zero with her sword. One of the soldiers came in. "Toadstool we have to get outta here!" he said. "Why?" she asked. He was about to say something when something electrocuted him. Some electricity formed itself into Shockwave. "Remember me?" he asked. He tried hitting her and she dodged. Zero grabbed her and injected one of the needles in her and she screamed in pain. Toadstool tried a water attack but it didn't work. "What's happening?" she asked.

"I'd like to thank you for becoming my test subject," said Zero. "For what?" asked Toasdtool. "For the end of the Star Kids," said Zero, "And their leader. Once he gets this, it will permanently take away his powers forever, and there's nothing that can stop me." "What's your plan here?" asked Toadstool. "To revive The Lich so he can take over both worlds, and I can serve as his assassin," said Zero, "He only had one wish. That I take down the heroes of this world." "I won't let you get away with this!" said Toadstool. She was about to attack but something stopped her in her tracks. "We already have," said someone. It was Zant. "Instructor Sid?" asked Toadstool. "He is no more," said Zant, "I am now Zant." "So you're the one pulling the strings," said Toadstool. "No," said Zant, "But he is." Someone in the shadows came out. "Hello Toadstool," he said. "You….." said Toadstool.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	6. Chapter 6 Invasion of The Candy Kingdom

Chapter 5: Invasion of The Candy Kingdom

(Disclaimer! I owe nothing of Nintendo, Adventure Time or any quotes you may recognize)

It was Carl. "Carl?" asked Toadstool, "You're behind this?" "My doesn't it sting when you realize the person you least expected was behind a secret plan?" asked Carl, "I hate to admit but this was one hell of a move. Am I right?" "Right as rain boss," said Shockwave. Some soldiers brought in Elvin and Pastor Brown. "What's going on here?" he said. They made Elvin face Carl. "And now doctor, its time for my prescription," said Carl, "I want in to GSI's secret weapon facility…." "How dare you come back here!" said Elvin, "You sniveling evil son of a…" Shockwave shocked him and he fell down. "That wasn't what I was looking for," said Carl. "Why are you doing this?" asked Toadstool. "To get revenge on the Star Kids," said Carl, "Their leader ruined my only chance of getting cured." He grabbed Pastor Brown's arm and had a gun against his head. "Stop!" said Toadstool. Zant held her back. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way," said Zant, "You wouldn't want to lose a friend would you?" He showed her visions of what would happen to me if she tried anything. "You can prevent this," said Zant, "With a little dose of….. Twilight magic."

"The most dangerous magic known to man?" asked Toadstool, "That's dangerous." "True," said Zant, "But its also a way to keep others from dying. What if something were to happen to a friend? You could use Twilight magic to cure them." "My brother said I should stay away from it," said Toadstool. "Why have the opinion of one family member when you could have it from a million allies?" asked Zant, "And me…. I've always been like a father to you." He took off his robe. "I'm gonna be so proud of you when you save all those people from their own demise with this new found power," said Zant. Toadstool remembered all the friends she's lost. "So here's the cheese; you can take my offer, learn the secrets of Twilight magic, get everything you always wanted, and be person I know you can be," he said, "Or you can refute my offer, lose everything and regret your decision. Its your choice." Toadstool thought for a minute. "I'll do what you say," she said, "Just please help me save Nicholas. I can't live without him." "To cheat death is a power no one has achieved alone, but if we work together I'm sure we'll find it." They both disappeared. "War-hog," said Zero, "Are you ready for your next assignment?"

Carl was led by Pastor Brown into GSI's secret weapon facility. "I knew you were hiding something in that door," he said. "How?" asked Pastor Brown. "Professor Elvin was talking to you about the old project you locked away," said Carl as he pointed the gun to his head, "And I'm not leaving here without it." Pastor Brown pushed a button. It revealed old Subspace projects that were thought to be shut down. "There it is," said Carl, "The M.A.G.I.K.O.O.P.A formula." He was looking at a bottle full of blue liquid and a needle. There was also an armored suit. "Its all here as planned," said Carl. "That suit heals all wounds and scars, and is designed to cure all diseases," said Pastor Brown, "It was designed from the same blood given to that youth that was experimented on, during the continuation of Project. S.H.A.D.O.W.

Pastor Brown took the liquid and put it in the needle. "It won't work," he said. "What?" asked Carl. "We haven't gotten to do human trials yet," he said, "We don't know what the effects might be." "You know the effects," said Carl as he pointed the gun in his face, "You're just too scared to tell me." Carl looked at him with evil eyes. "If you kept this thing going, you'd have power now," he said, "You literally…. Could change the world." Pastor Brown slowly raised the needle.

"Do it," said Carl, "Now! Or die." Pastor Brown stuck the needle in Carl's arm. The scars on his body vanished and he was feeling healthy. "You had it all this time," said Carl. He suddenly felt something happen. The scars were reappearing on his body. He fell to the floor and felt like he was in a trance. He ripped his shirt off and saw more scars. Pastor Brown left the room. Carl felt his body slowly transform. He was aging rapidly. "No, no, no, NO!" he screamed in anger. His hair started to turn white and his teeth grew sharp. His toenails started to grow a little and his skin turned orange. He was slowly crawling to the armored suit. He put it on and became able to move normally again. Zero came in the room. "Carl?" he asked.

Carl turned around and showed his face to Zero. "What happened to you?" he asked, "I can force one of the scientists to develop a cure to turn you back to normal." "NO!" said Carl, "No more cures! This is who I am now!" He took an old robe and put it around him. "I wanna find the Star Kids and I want them to see me like this," he said, "I want them to know that they made me this way!" He cackled evilly. He saw a wand. "This should come in handy," he said. One of the guards found him. "Freeze!" he said. Carl used the wand and made the guard explode. "Nice," said Carl. "You know how to make a show Carl," said Zero. "Carl Edholm is no more," said Carl, "The time has come for me to reveal myself to the world." He put the hood on his head. "Soon everyone in this city is gonna know how it feels to live in my world," he said, "A world without Justice, a world without peace, a world….. without Star Kids! And they will see me as their king." "We are at your command," said Rocky Wrench. "You will call me… Kamek," said Kamek. His subjects bowed to him as he cackled evilly.

I was looking at the sun go down. "Looks like we're in for something big to happen," I said. Aariqua came in my room. "Hi," she said. "What's up?" I asked. "I just came to see my boyfriend," said Aariqua as she held my hand. "You have soft skin," I said. "Yeah," she said, "So do you." She looked at my guitar. "You're really sexy when you play," she said, "When you played your song at the BOTB, my heart pounded like crazy." That made me blush. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah," she said, "That's why I asked you to play on my song." "Yeah," I said, "I would've been a hell of a lot better than Casanova Creepshow." She giggled. "You have a cute laugh," I said. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah," I said. "Well, they're trying to get rid of a smell in my room," said Aariqua, "Is it ok if I sleep in your room?" That made me blush. "Sure," I said. She got on my bed. "Its really soft," she said. I spent the next few hours playing on my guitar.

War-Hog entered a pipe to Ooo. "Time to take out the trash," said War-hog, "First we get of the princess' bodyguard." He disguised himself as a candy citizen. Finn was practicing his sword skills. "There he is," said War-hog. He went over to him. "Hello Finn," he said. "Hello," he said. "We need to have a little chat about Princess Bubblegum," said War-hog. "What about her?" asked Finn. "Remember that day when Flame Princess broke up with you?" asked War-hog. "Yeah," said Finn. "Well… It was all part of Princess Bubblegum's plan," said War-hog, "She teamed up with Ice King to keep you two away from each other." "What?" asked Finn. "And the only reason she was so nice to you was so she could hide her dirty little secret." Finn went to Princess Bubblegum's lab. "Hey Finn," she said. "Why?" he asked. "Why what?" she asked. "Don't play games!" said Finn, "Why would you separate me from Flame Princess?!" That shocked her. "Finn, I don't know what….." she said. "I don't wanna hear it!" said Finn, "I finally had someone to love and you made me lose her!" He threw the sword he had on the ground. "You better find a new person to keep you safe," he said as he walked away, "Cause I'm not doing it anymore. I'm done with you."

I put down my guitar and decided to go to sleep. "Nicholas," said Aariqua. I woke up. "You might as well come over here if you're going to sleep," she said. That made me blush. I got in the bed with her and we snuggled. Princess Bubblegum looked at the sword. "Have I lost my champion?" she asked herself, "If only there was a way to get things back to the way they were." "Perhaps I could be of assistance," said someone. It was War-hog. "FIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!" she shouted. Finn kept walking. But something kept him from leaving. Deep down he knew he was still her knight. "I'm coming Princess!" he said. The mechanical bull got in his way. I woke up and heard screaming. Aariqua woke up too. "Come on," I said. We went outside and saw Finn fighting off that mechanical bull. I went to help him. "You think you can take me on wimp?" it asked. "I'll show you wimp!" I said. I took off my shirt to show off my muscles. Aariqua got a nosebleed.

It tried to tackle me and I forced him back. Finn saw Princess Bubblegum being taken away by War-hog. The orb on her crown dropped. "Help!" she said. Finn went to help her but was knocked unconscious. The mechanical bull escaped with them. We went to Finn's aid. "Finn!" said Saria, "Wake up!" He found himself in the hospital. We were all there by his side. "You ok buddy?" I asked. "Where's the princess?" he asked. "I'm afraid she's been captured," said Peppermint Butler. "I failed," said Finn. "Don't put yourself down like that," said Jake, "We'll find her. I promise." "You need rest right now," I said. "Who would pull such a stunt like this?" asked Daisy. Princess Bubblegum found herself in a cell. "We finally have you," said someone. It was Kamek. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm the puppeteer behind this whole scheme," he said. "Now that we have her, its time to find that kid," said Zero, "And make sure he is destroyed for good." "Don't hurt Finn!" said Princess Bubblegum. "Its not him I'm after," said Zero, "I've a much bigger fish to fry."

Kamek noticed the orb wasn't on her crown. "Where is it?" he asked. "The boy still has it," said a voice. It was the Lich. "He found it when it dropped," he said. "Well then let me go after him," said Zero, "I have a little score to settle with him." "You will in time," said the Lich. "Your cerium is ready," said one of the soldiers. Zero took the needle. "A new day has begun," he said, "The age of the Star Kids is over." We were all taking a walk around the Candy Kingdom. "Whoever did this must have a grudge against the Star Kids as well," said Saria. "We may have to head back to Seattle for more intel." Saria heard a crash. "What was that?" she asked. We both went over to the crash site. It was the fairy gnomes. "In the name of the Lich," said Red. "We arrest you!" said Blue. "Surrender immediately!" said Green. Moments later they were all tied up. "If you 3 don't start talking, we're gonna leave you to these guys for lunch." "Now where's Bubblegum?" asked Finn. "No, where's the orb," said Blue. "Where's Bubblegum, gnome breath?" asked Finn. "Where's the orb Bear head?" asked Red. "Not til you give us Bubblegum Midgets!" said Finn. "Where is the orb?!" asked Green. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I said. Everyone was silent. "Now what's with this orb?" I asked.

"Princess Bubblegum's orb is a special orb which has the power to revive fallen warriors," said Red. "Once the orb is found and placed into the Lich's skull, he will be rebrn," said Blue, "Then he'll become the ruler of both our worlds." "Wait," I said, "If he's so powerful how come he couldn't bring himself to life?" "He's been sealed off in space for 2 years until someone from your world brought him back." "Zero," I said. "What if we get you the orb?" asked Finn, "Will you get us Bubblegum?" "Yes," said Red. "One problem," said Marceline, "They sealed off the only way back to Seattle. We'd need another vampire who can open another gateway to your world." "I think I know someone," I said, "Saria, remember that weird vampire guy who showed up in our class?" "Was he human?" asked Red. "No, he had pale green skin," I said. "Aha!" said Red, "Marshall Lee! He's playing at Skull City tonight!" "We'll need some disguises," I said.


	7. Chapter 7 Battle for Ooo and Earth

Chapter 6: Battle for Ooo and Earth

(Disclaimer! I owe nothing of Nintendo, Adventure Time or any quotes you may recognize)

We were at a clothes store looking for disguises to go to Skull City to find Marshall Lee. Natalie and the others came out in styling clothes. "Nick are you gonna come out?" asked Natalie. "No," I said. "Why not?" asked Saria. "I look silly," I said. "Don't be so chicken," said Jake, "Come on out." "I can't," I said. "Get out here!" said Natalie. I came out. I was wearing a white shirt with a red suit and even got a new hat that was still green. "Wow, nice look," said Daisy, "If you weren't Daisy's step brother Daisy would totally date you." "Um thanks," I said, "Where's Aariqua?" "Coming," she said. She came out in a blue and white striped button down shirt and a blue tie and glasses. I got a nosebleed and Saria laughed. "Looks like he's falling more in love with you," she said. "Y-y-y-y-you look r-r-r-really nice," I said. "Thank you," she said as she blushed, "So do you." I smiled. "I hate to break up a love moment, but we need to head to Skull City now," said Finn. We went in Marceline's dad's car to Skull City.

We finally made it. "There he is!" I said. I saw what looked like Marshall Lee walk into a venue. "Let's go," I said. We got out of the car and walked inside. "This is one hell of a venue," I said, "Better than the ones I played at." We were walking around trying to find Marshall Lee. Zero was watching us. "There they are," he said, "Follow my lead." One of the gnomes pulled on my arm. "This way leads to backstage," he said. I followed them. "I sure hope they know what they're doing," I said. I fell down the vent to a dark room. There were walls surrounding me. "What's going on here?!" I said. "He made us do it," said Red. "You're making a serious mistake," I said. "Not as serious as yours," said a voice. It was Zero. "Zero," I said, "We meet again." "Now now," said Zero, "We have a few days until the coming of a new world." "I don't know what you're planning but it ends here and now!" I said. I was about to morph but my morpher was gone. "Looking for this?" he asked. He had the morpher in my hands. I went at him and we started fighting. "You're weak," said Zero. He grabbed my hand and pushed me down. "I'm gonna make sure you stay away from Aariqua," said Zero, "Leave my daughter or die." "No way!" I said as I kicked him in the face. "Now, that wasn't nice!" he said. He tried to hit me and I dodged.

Aariqua heard noises. "What was that?" asked Daisy. She and Aariqua went back stage and saw me fighting Zero. "Leave him alone!" said Aariqua. Zero saw her. "Its time for you to come home," said Zero, "Say goodbye to your boyfriend." "Never!" said Aariqua. I got up and tackled him. "Leave her alone!" I said as I strangled him. Something electrocuted me and I fell off of him. It was Shockwave. "You again," I said. "After all this time you still don't know who I am," said Shockwave. I suddenly realized something. Shockwave was the same person I fought after the murder of the Master of the Black Dragon. "What happened to you?" I asked. He pushed me to a wall. "YOU!" said Shockwave, "Because of you I became this!" "I had no idea," I said. "Don't give me that crap," said Shockwave. He electrocuted me again and I fell to the floor. "Leave my big brother alone!" said Daisy. She went at shockwave and he electrocuted her. He body became rubberish and she couldn't move. I dropped the orb from Princess Bubblegum's crown. "There it is," said Zero as he picked it up. Shockwave picked me up. "Let this be a warning," said Zero, "You interfere and you die." They vanished.

"We have to save him!" said Aariqua, "But how?" Her star started to glow and a blue morpher appeared in her hands. "I am Mizu the Star Kid of Water," said Mizu as she appeared in front of Aariqua. "You came from my star," said Aariqua. "You have been chosen to be the new Rising Water Star Kid," said Mizu, "Your courage to save Nicholas made you worthy. Now you must use my power to save this world and Earth from a horrible fate." Aariqua looked at her morpher. "Let's go save my boyfriend. Saria came with Marshall Lee. "Where's Nicholas," said Saria. "Shockwave and my father took him," said Aariqua. "Zero is your father?" asked Daisy. "He was," said Aariqua, "Until he left us. But that doesn't matter, we have to stop him." "You'll need some help," said someone. It was Ice King. "I'm coming to help," he said, "And to free those princesses. Kidnapping them is my job. I also brought some allies." Susan Strong, LSP, the Duke of Nuts, and even Donny showed up. "This is gonna be fun," said Natalie. "I'm coming too," said Flame Princess, "Even though what Princess Bubblegum did was stubborn she's still Finn's friend and I have to do this for him."

I woke up chained to a chair. "Wakey-wakey eggs and bakey," said Zero. "I owe you Zero," I said, "You took me down and you ruined my suit, and I really loved that suit." "Well you ruined half my face, and I really loved my face," said Zero. "Well I'm sorry about that," I said. He took off his mask. "No you're not," said Zero, "Not yet. But you will be. He took a needle with the cerium. "Once you're injected with this, your days as a hero will be over." He struck me with the needle and I screamed in pain. The other princesses watched in horror. "What do you want your grave to read?" asked Zero, "Kasai, or Nicholas Shay?" He hit me and I fell on the ground. "Lock him up with the other princesses," he said. One of the soldiers locked me in the cage. He put my morpher on the table. "Nano bugs are the ultimate cure aren't they?" asked Zero. He had the orb in his hand. He and Shockwave went into another room. He placed it into the Lich's skull. "Arise fallen warrior," said Zero. The Lich came back to life. "Where am I?" he asked. "You're on Earth," said Zero, "I have revived you." "Now it is time to destroy this world and take it over," said the Lich. He gave Zero the orb. "You will now house my full power and be my puppet," he said. "I'm all yours," said Zero. The Lich went into Zero's body and his skin changed to dark black.

"Well, you got what you were after, now what about my payment?" asked Shockwave. "Of course," said Zero with two voices at the same time, "How could I forget?" He grabbed Shockwave's neck and started absorb his powers." "What have you done?" asked Shockwave. "I took your power," said Zero, "I'm the man with an eye for a prize. Now I have the power to copy other's abilities." "And nothing to stand in your way," said Shockwave, "You lied to me." "Well this is what happens when you trust someone who clearly can't be trusted." He hit him and he fell on the ground. He opened a gateway for a thousand monsters to appear out of GSI and wreak havoc on the city. Princess Bubblegum saw me lying there. "If only there was a way to get his powers back," she said. She suddenly had an idea. "Slime Princess, get me those chemicals," she said. "I'm on it," she said. She got some chemicals and put them together. Aariqua and the others snuck into GSI to try and find me. "I'm going to save him," she said. She went to the floor where I was being held captive. "Its done," said Princess Bubblegum, "This should make the effects of those nano bots wear off quickly." She gave it to me and I drank it. I felt myself getting stronger. I punched the cage down. I saw Shockwave lying down. "I can't just leave him like this," I said. I helped him up.

"Let's get outta here," I said. I went to find Aariqua and the others. Aariqua saw me. "Nick!" she said as she went to give me a hug, "You're ok." "Of course," I said. We heard giant footsteps. It was coming from outside the city. It was the mechanical bull. The cock pit opened up and revealed Rocky Wrench. "You!" I said. I saw Captain Douglass trying to fight him. "We gotta help him!" I said. "Let's," said Aariqua. We both jumped down. The others joined us. "Ready guys?" I asked. They got their morphers. "Go, go Star Warriors!" we said. We all morphed into the Star Kids. "Blazing Fire!" I said. "Rising Water!" said Aariqua. "Soaring Wind!" said Saria. "Fading Shadow!" said Natalie. "Crackling Thunder!" said Izzy. "Rumbling Earth!" said Maddy. "Growing Nature!" said Daisy. Ice King and Jake were arguing about who should go find the princesses. "You stay, I'll go!" said Jake. "Ok, I'll go you stay," said Ice King. "You stay and I'll go!" said Jake. "Ok, I'll go," said Ice King. The princesses were running down the stairs. "Never mind," said Jake. "Let's beat it!" said Finn. "Finn wait," said Princess Bubblegum. She kissed him on the lips. "I'm so sorry about what I did," she said. "Its ok," said Finn as he hugged her, "Now let's go." Rocky Wrench was wreaking havoc on the city. "Hold it right there!" I said. "So the prodigal son returns," said Rocky Wrench. "Let's dance," I said. Douglass was face to face with War-hog.

Some monsters came and started wrecking the city. Natalie and the others started fighting them off. Daisy fought one of them with her Nature Sais. "These things are strong," she said. "Not strong enough for my magic," said Natalie. Natalie used a trapping spell to capture them and warp them to another location far from Earth. Saria used her wind powers to blow them into the hole that Natalie made.

He threw some grenades at him and he dodged them. "We have to help them," said Shockwave. "Its too dangerous for you," said Princess Bubblegum, "You have to stay here." He saw a power generator. "Maybe not," said Shockwave. I was still battling Rocky Wrench. I was about to shoot a fireball but someone else did. It was Flame Princess. "Hey good looking," she said. "Back off," said Aariqua, "He's mine." "I'm hers," I said. Rocky Wrench tried to attack me but I jumped in the air and was floating. "Impressive," he said, "You've upgraded your fire tricks. Well I made some upgrades of my own!" He had rocket boosters on the feet of the robot and was flying. "Uh oh," I said. He chased me and I ran. Douglass kicked one of the grenades at War-hog and he fell down. Douglass ended it with a flying kick. He was knocked out. Rocky Wrench caught me with one of his hands. "You may have bested me with my old suit but this one is more advanced in every way!" he said. "Did you deal with the overheating problem?" I asked. "Overheating problem?" he asked. "Might wanna look into it," I said. I heated up and the robot's arms burned up and rusted. He fell to the ground and landed on a car. "Oops," I said.

I landed back on the ground. "Well that went well," I said. "You were pretty cool out there," said Aariqua. Princess Bubblegum came to us. "Guys we got trouble!" she said. "What's going on?" I asked. "Zero and the Lich King are about to summon monsters out to destroy Earth and Ooo," she said. "We already dealt with them," said Daisy. "That was just the beginning," said Princess Bubblegum, "Now he's bringing more, and unless we stop him, both our worlds will be flooded with demons." "Well where would he go to get more monsters?" I asked. "There's only one spot," said Natalie, "And you won't like it." Suddenly parts of the city went dark. "What the hell was that?" asked Daisy. There were bolts of lightning and fire around the entire city. "Get everyone to safety!" I said. "What about you?" asked Colleen. "I'm gonna put a stop to Zero once and for all." I summoned the other Star Spirits and transformed into the Star Warrior. I flew to a tall building where it was all coming from. I landed on top.

"You're too late Nicholas," said Zero, "I've already copied the powers of your Star Kid friends, and now I'm gonna do what I've been born to do. I will raise an army of the undead and destroy all human life." "Not if I can help it," I said, "You're no match for the Star Warrior no matter how much power you got." "Are you challenging me?" he asked. "Yeah!" I said. "You wanna know how powerful I am?" asked Zero, "You're about to find out." He shot a ball of red fire at me and I dodged. I shot a fireball at him. "Not so fast!" he said as he blocked it with a wall of fire, "Is that all you got? Come on!" He tried to attack me. Natalie was trying to hotwire a truck. "No use," she said, "Its out of power." "There's no way we're gonna be able to get over there in time to help him," said Brian. "Maybe I can be of assistance," said someone. It was Shockwave. He somehow got his powers back. "Stand back," he said. He charged the car. "This should be enough to get you to help that kid," said Shockwave, "I owe it to him for saving my life." Everyone got in. Colleen took the wheel. "Cuz," said Douglass. "Trust me on this," said Colleen. Kamek saw them driving to where I was. "They'll be too late when they get there," he said. He took a mechanical broom and started flying.

I was still fighting Zero. I tackled him and we both fell to the ground. "You ready to give up?" I asked. He breathed fire in my face and I knocked him over. I took a grenade and a chain. I threw the grenade at him with my chain. It blew up in his face and he fell. "Burst grenade works every time," I said. Zero turned into a lightning dragon. "How many Nintendo references are you villains gonna rip off?!" I asked. It went after me and I dodged it. It went at me again and tackled me a few times. Some electric ropes caught me. I tried to shoot a fireball but I couldn't. "You're weak!" he said, "I'm stronger than before, and you never saw it coming!" He heard a car siren. A car hit him and I fell down. Aariqua came to my aid. "You're ok," she said. "Of course," I said. I saw Colleen. "Colleen what the….." I said. "You leave us to fight off that demon," said Collen, "You know we can help you!" "You shouldn't be here right now!" I said, "I'm not joking." "Well guess what this is my choice," she said, "No one can tell me who to be anymore. If I wanna help I have a right to. My choice." I realized she was right.

"So how do we stop him?" asked Aariqua. "I guess the only way to stop his army is if we warp him away from Earth," I said. "Chaos Control," said Daisy, "That's the only way. We can trap him and then you come in for the kill." "Got it," I said, "Aariqua I'm gonna stall him, and when you get there you press that button no matter what." "Nicholas…." She said. "No matter what," I said. I went to face him but then I saw this person in a robe. Then it turned back to Zero. He tried to grab me and I dodged. He shot thunder bolts at me and I countered with earth style attacks. "You can't beat me!" he said, "I have the power of a god!" The others rushed to the main power room. Saria saw a hole getting bigger. "We better pick up the pace!" said Saria, "If that hole gets any bigger the world is doomed!" I kept fighting Zero. I flew around putting some chains together and held them. He shocked me and I managed to get them all tangled. "NOW!" I said. Aariqua pressed a button and Zero felt pain. His electric power was being used like a battery. I grabbed my chaos emerald. "Time to end this," I said. "Chaos Control!" a red hole came and sucked Zero and the other hole inside.

The city got all its power back. Everyone looked at Shockwave. "That guy gave us back out electricity," said someone. He was being praised by a hero. "I only helped a little," he said. He warped away. I was lying on the floor. Aariqua and Colleen came down and saw me. "You did it," said Aariqua, "You're so amazing." She had hearts in her eyes. "I have a feeling I should back off," said Colleen in her thoughts. "At least its all over now," I said. Something was flying straight to our location. "What was that?" asked Daisy. "Maybe we can still have our vacation after this," I said. I heard laughing. It was getting louder. "Girls, stay there," I said. Something got right in front of them. It was Kamek. "That's the guy Princess Bubblegum was talking about," said Colleen. He looked back at them. "Is that….. Carl?" asked Aariqua. He looked back at me and back at them. He suddenly realized who I was behind the mask.

"Nicholas," said Carl, "When everyone at SilverStar High said Kasai ruined my research, they meant you ruined his research." "Carl….. what'd you do?" I asked. "What you made me do," said Carl, "We finally found a cure for all diseases and you. Ruined. EVERYTHING!" "No," I said, "I was trying to protect everyone." "You call this protection?" asked Carl, "You ruined the lives of a million people in Seattle and now they'll die because of you." "Carl, the Subspace project was dangerous," said Aariqua. "Shut it," said Carl, "And now I had no choice but to steal something." "You tried something," I said. "The M.A.G.I.K.O.O.P.A formula," said Carl, "And look at me, I'm cured for life despite the side effects I have." "Carl its gonna be ok," I said, "We can do research to take out those side effects." He turned back to me. "Not only did you take away my father's research," said Carl, "But you took away my friends as well." "No… Carl," I said. "Now I'm gonna take away yours," he said. He went after Aariqua. "No, Aariqua run!" I said. Colleen pushed her out the way and he grabbed Colleen. "Colleen!" I said, "Carl, put her down!" I went after him. He carried her to the top of GSI.

I tried to grab him with my chains but I couldn't reach. "Carl stop this right now," I said, "This isn't you. This is not you Carl, put her down!" "Carl," said Colleen. "CARL'S DEAD!" said Carl. "Carl, this is between you and me!" I said, "You wanna fight? Fight me, let her go!" He looked down at me. "Ok," he said. He dropped her. "NO!" I said. I jumped up and caught her and we fell down safely. "Are you ok?" I asked. "I'm fine," said Colleen. Kamek shot something at us with his magic wand and I rolled over. "I'm gonna put you down here," I said as I dropped her somewhere safe. Carl charged at me and I got on his board. We were fighting as Colleen tried to get to safety. He pushed me off and I jumped on a wall and kicked him off his board. It went flying and knocked Colleen off. I grabbed her with one of her chains.

Carl pinned me down and cut the chain making her fall. Marshall Lee swooped down and caught her. "Get her to safety!" I said. Carl tried to cut me with his knife and I dodged him. I kicked him off me. The mechanical broom came back and he jumped on. I got behind him and we were flying around Seattle. Douglass and the others followed me in the truck."Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Because everybody deserves what they earn," said Carl, "And I earned this; to kill you!" "I understand that you had a terrible childhood and unappreciative parents," I said, "But that doesn't give you the right to take away what others had!" "Nobody gave a damn about me, so why should I care about them?!" asked Carl. We were flying straight to a chemical plant. We fell off the broom. "I'll kill you!" he said. He tried to tackle me and I dodged. I kicked him and he grabbed my leg and threw me down. "Doesn't it hurt?" asked Carl, "When you realize everything you know will be at an end." He kicked me and my mask fell into a pit of toxic waste.

"Now I can look into your eyes as you die." He plunged a sword through my right arm and I screamed in pain. "Carl, that formula you took not only changed your body, but its twisted your mind," I said, "Deep down you know you're not like this. "Let it go." "I like being evil," said Carl, "It makes me happy." He was about to finish me off when someone shot him with a shotgun. It was Douglass. He finally let me go and I crawled away. He kept shooting him but it had no effect. He swatted the gun out of his hand shoved his fingernails in his chest and grabbed his spine. "A spine," said Carl, "One of the weak spots of human beings." "DOUGLASS!" I said. He threw Douglass down the chemical plant and he fell on the ground. Colleen saw.

"You bastard!" I said. "He's not my only target," said Carl, "All your friends are next." He saw an ax and picked it up. "I'm going to take them from you Nicholas," said Carl, "One by one I will make them suffer." "You're a monster Carl," I said, "And I'm gonna stop you." We came at each other fighting. Aariqua ran to the top of the power plant. He knocked me down and I was at the edge. "Look at everybody's favorite hero now," said Carl, "You stupid pathetic waste!" He kicked me and I was close to falling. "You've been the main attraction for too long Nicholas, now your time is up!" he said as he got the ax, "And don't worry. I'll take good care of your precious Star Kids." He was about to finish me off when Aariqua jumped on him. He pushed her off by clawing her arm. I jumped on him and we both fell down to a glass area. He saw the shotgun. I pulled him back and grabbed it and aimed it at his face.

Carl was about to take it but stopped. "You think killing me will make everything better," said Carl. "I should," I said. "But then you won't be able to know where Toadstool is," said Carl, "She's been taken somewhere." "What?" I said. "To the Twilight Realm," said Carl. I got really mad and pushed him to the wall. "Go ahead, shoot me," said Carl. I was tempted to. "Be a man," he said. I pushed it on his chin. I pulled the trigger but nothing came out. Carl was surprised. "No bullets," I said, "Oldest trick in the book," I said. He got up. "I am a man," I said as I grabbed his broom, "But not a man like you!" I slammed it on the ground and it broke. He got his want and tried to hit me with it and I dodged. He shot some of the glass and I fell down. "I actually thought killing you would be hard," said Carl, "But I needed the challenge, because after I get rid of you, taking down your little Star Kid team will be all too easy!" He was about to shoot me when Aariqua shot water balls at him. He went after her and she shot ice at him and it froze his arm. Then she froze his other arm and legs. He broke the ice and pulled off some of his armor. He pulled out a bomb. "NO!" I said. I jumped on him and we were fighting each other. We were rolling around and the glass was close to breaking. "Guys don't!" said Aariqua. The glass broke and we both fell down. I was falling to safety. Carl dropped the bomb and fell out of his cloak and into the toxic waste and the bomb fell down with him. I fell on a platform and saw the bomb explode. "He's gone," said Saria.

Shockwave saw everything. Colleen found Douglass. "I'm gonna get help," she said. "No," said Douglass, "Stay here." She stayed. Aariqua went to help me up. "I never wanted this," said Shockwave, "But I had no choice." "We always have a choice," I said, "You had a choice when you killed the master." "My sister was sick and needed surgery," said Shockwave, "But I needed money. I was scared of what would happen." "What?" I asked. "When I saw the master I told him I just needed him not to tell me where I went," said Shockwave, "And he said 'just go home'. I realized he was trying to help me. Then someone startled me and the gun was in my hand." I had a tear in my eye. "I did a terrible thing to you, and I spent a lot of nights wishing I could take it back," said Shockwave, "I'm not asking you to forgive me, but I just want you to understand." "I've done terrible things too," I said. Shockwave looked at the city. "I didn't choose to be this person," said Shockwave, "And the only thing left in me now is my sister." I looked at Aariqua and she nodded. "I forgive you," I said. He smiled and disappeared.

We both came down to Douglass and Colleen. He saw us. "Hey," he said. "Hey man," I said. "I'm sorry for causing you kids trouble," said Douglass. "You were only doing your job," I said, "You're the best cop I ever met." "I'm glad you kids think so," said Douglass. He was bleeding. "I guess you never expected a couple of kids to take care of a super villain," I said. "You're not just kids," said Douglass, "You're Star Kids." He gave me a solute before he passed away. We all had tears in our eyes knowing that our comrade was gone.

Meanwhile at a dark area, Zant was watching us from a magical ball. "They're stronger than I realized," he said. "Your preparations are complete," said a person under a robe. "Excellent…. Princess Toadstool," said Zant. Toadstool revealed herself. "I've kept my end of the bargin now you keep yours," said Toadstool, "Don't hurt Nicholas. I can't live without him." "I am a man of my word," said Zant, "No harm will come to the boy." Earl was looking at new soldiers being created. "The Candy Kingdom's time will come," he said, "But for now I will wait. I will have my revenge Finn." Toadstool secretly had a monitor to see what was going on with the Star Kids. "I'm so sorry Nicholas," she said.

Later we were at a funeral for Captain Douglass. Colleen came down to me. "I'm sorry," I said. "Its not your fault," said Colleen, "Besides, Carl got what he deserved." She hugged me. She walked away in tears. Finn and the others came to us. "Looks like our worlds are connected now," said Finn, "And we can take on evil together." "Yeah," I said. Aariqua gave me a hug. "Nicholas," she said. "Yeah Aariqua?" I asked. "I… I love you," she said. "Really?" I asked. She nodded. I smiled and blushed. "I love you too," I said. We moved closer to each other and kissed. "Well its about time," said Saria. "Look," I said, "You don't have to come with me to find Toadstool if you don't want to. Even if I do find her soon, it doesn't mean I'm going back to her." She took my hand. Finn was holding hands with the 13 year old Princess Bubblegum. "So when do we start?" asked Aariqua. "Well we can start at a later time," I said, "Besides…. We have a date."

Later we were walking around the mall together having a nice time. We sat on a bench and kissed each other. Heroes and Villains. No matter where we go there will always be someone in the crossfire. Whether we're masters or disciples, acting alone we are powerless. But if we act as one, we can take on anything and everything. A partner taught me that, and I will never forget those words. I am Nicholas Shay, and I send this message to anyone who dares to take over my world. You can take away my powers. You can take away my best friend, and you can even try to take away my life. But there is one thing you can never take from me. This fact; I am a Star Kid. And if you try and take Earth for your own game, look out because I'm coming for you.

**The Spectacular End**

Cast:

Nicholas Shay/Kasai The Star Kid of Fire

Princess Toadstool

Aariqua/Mizu The Star Kid of Water

Saria Fate/Kaze The Star Kid of Wind

Natalie Clements/Kage The Star Kid of Shadow

Izzy Ciampa/Kamanari The Star Kid of Thunder

Maddy Ciampa/Chikuyu The Star Kid of Earth

Daisy Shay/Shizen The Star Kid of Nature

Zero

Carl Edholm/Kamek

War-hog

Shockwave

Rocky Wrench

Captain Grungebeard

Jazz band kids

Captain Douglass

Colleen

Toadbert

Kirby and Chelsea the Scoop Duo

Taiga

Ami

Pastor Brown

Aariqua's Grandma

Professor Elvin Gadd

Featuring the Cast of Adventure Time:

Finn

Jake

Princess Bubblegum

Marceline

Ice King

Gunter

LSP

Hot Dog Princess

Wildberry Princess

Slime Princess

Emerald Princess

Muscle Princess

Flame Princess

Cinammon Bun

Startchy

Peppermint Butler

The Lich

And thus ends the Trilogy of "The Spectacular Star Kids"… for now


End file.
